


Meeting of the Minds

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Community: 1-million-words, M/M, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Soulmates, Time Travel, Trope Bingo Round 7, Trust, psychic connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Sure, it wasn't the right time or place, but Stiles has to do it.





	

Derek grunted as he hit the punching bags over and over again to his favorite song. Never mind that no one knew the words, he did and that was all that mattered to him.

 _'Hello, can anyone hear me?'_ he heard faintly. He whipped out his earbuds and looked around for whoever said that.

Seeing no one, he shook his head and put his earbuds back in. He smiled at the next song as he beat the bag to the beat.

'What the fuck? Did I somehow get paired with someone who doesn’t speak English? I know the first one was Japanese, thank you Kira, but what the hell is this, Russian?'

"German," Derek answered out loud. Though he was sure that it was a sign of insanity.

'Cool, so... do you understand English?' the voice asked.

"Yeah," he answered as he switched his playlist to something the voice might recognize.

Derek cringed as the male voice whooped in joy. 'So, did base tell you the specs of our operation?'

"Base? Specs? What the fuck?" he was honestly confused and a little scared.

'Fuck, what year is it?'

"2004," he answered honestly, because why the hell not.

'Fuck! You sent me back too damned far!' he yelled. He faintly heard a second person ask if he at least got the person right. 'Hey, I know this is creepy, but what is your name and age?'

"This goes against everything y mom told me to do. Derek Hale and I'm 16. Want to toss me a bone?"

'I never thought I would hear that line come from a werewolf's mouth, least of all your mouth. You must have had humor back then.'

"I'm fixing to go and ask my mom to examine my head," he said sullenly.

'You do that.' Don't do it Stiles! Derek heard the second voice growl. 'Fuck you Scott, we're dying here and you might have sent me back too far, but I think this is where I need to be.' NO. 'Derek, I know you've met Kate. I know she's letting you fuck her, but save your pack. She's a hunter and will kill your entire family.'

"No, Kate loves me."

'Wake the fuck up boy. You are 16 and she is 28. She's a hunter and is using you. Please, save your family and save us. Tell _someone_ that Gerard and his family is in town to kill every werewolf they can. They've already blinded Deucalion, and that man is killing his whole pack right now; all in order to gain enough power to kill Gerard. Please Derek, you haven’t met me yet, but we share something deeper than you'll ever share with that skanky murdering whore!' the voice begged.

"You're my mate, not her, you. That's why you can talk to me. Please, tell me your name," he begged.

The voice sighed, 'I can’t _tell_ you my name, but I can give you clues. I'm really young in your time. Not an infant, but not a teen. I recently lost my mother and my Dad is burying himself in drink and work. I have one friend with asthma and could use more company. My dad can’t afford a babysitter, because of bills, so I am alone more often than not. I won’t trust you, at least not at first, but if you really want to know me, find me.'

With that his mind went silent. He was supposed to meet Kate in twenty minutes, but if the voice was telling the truth, it was a meeting he was better off missing. Sex with Kate had been good, but he had somehow linked up with his future mate and he knew that would be better.

He left the gym and ran home to tell his mother everything. Thanks to the voice's warning, all but Peter had been saved. Derek was mourning his uncle when he came across his mate, who was crying at a tombstone fifteen feet away from Peter's.

"Hey, my name is Derek; are you okay?"

"'M Stiles," the boy said with a deep sniffle.

"Where's your Mom and Dad?" he asked, though he had a feeling...

"My Mom died, Dad is always working. Scott's sick, so I'm not allowed to visit."

"Well, why don’t you come over to my place? I have some cars and if you want, we can play Super Mario or Mario Kart."

"Will you make fun of me for playing as Princess Peach?" Stiles asked softly.

"Never. Come on. I'll call your dad and let him know where you are, you know, if you ever need to... well, I'll talk to my A-Mom, but I bet she'll let you come over whenever your dad is at work."

"Okay," the boy said softly as he took his hand. Derek felt a thrill at finally holding his mate's hand. Yes, he was too young to do _anything_ more than play video games and board games with, but he was near him and that would be enough until Stiles was old enough to seal the deal with. Besides, after the disaster with Paige and Kate, he felt that slow would be the best way to go.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt: You're listening to your favorite song when an unfamiliar voice from your headphones asks: "Hey, can anybody hear me?"


End file.
